Voting
Her Interactive message board members voted on making a card for the game "Raid", created by Karl Weschler, in The Captive Curse. The results are in bold. The first choices were: Old, Loyal Dog with no teeth: makes up for his old age with an army of youthful friends who respect him for his loyal nature. He may not seem like the greatest competitor on the outside, but he has the heart and courage of a lion. Uneducated Maiden: she has convinced herself that she is intelligent which has lured her into a false sense of confidence when going into battle Iron Man: lives in a lake in the middle of the woods and is feared across the land. Many are too afraid to set foot in the forest at all. In addition, he is the sole owner of a magic well Lazy Man: The laziest of all creatures, he may appear as a man but has the soul of a sloth. Together, him and his wife sleep all the time and only bother to use their brains when they are thinking of ways that they can sleep more. The Sea-Hare: This tiny, yet triumphgant animal is able to conceal himself almost anywhere. Though he isn't the strongest by any means, he is cunning and can trick practically any opponent he faces. Part rabbit part fish, the Sea-Hare can live in water or on land. Old Man with Huge Beard: This old man lives in a house which is inside of a cave which is inside of a mountain. Though his extremely large beared has gotten him into a sticky situation or two, he climbs to the top of his mountain every day to increase his strength. The next choices were: Can virtually disappear from sight due to its insignificant size Can swim and hop very quickly Has a magical fur pelt said to keep the wearer at the perfect temperature - they won't be too hot or too cold Extremely cunning and always wins any game he plays The next choices were: Very weak in battle - would rather run away Average in battle - is okay with either running away or fighting Very strong in battle - wants to fight physically The next choices were: Very Strong Superpower - he has a 100% chance of winning any game he plays Average Superpower - he has a 75% chance of winning any game he plays Weak Superpower - he has a 51% chance of winning any game he plays The next choices were: High Health - recovers in injuries very quickly and can take quite a beating! Average Health - heals from injuries in a moderate amount of time and can sustain normal injuries Low Health - takes forever to heal from injuries and is nearly incapcitated by the slightest injury The next choices were: Very Intelligent Average Intelligence Not Very Bright at All The final choices were for the name: Leandro the Small Bonaparte Wasser Kaninchen Neptune Jeff Brevis Sophos (short and wise in binomial nomenclature) Category:Browse Category:Extras